Blood Gold
Blood Gold, Red Gold or Dragon Gold, as it is called in many tongues, is a metal that is mostly seen incorporated in the Gorgon culture. It is a derivative of Iarwaeth (iâr-gwath; ''"Blood-stained"), an ancient metal found long ago in the world of Arcadia. 'Physical' Blood Gold recieved its many names from the way it shimmers and changes colour from gold to red in light (a quality attributed to dragon scales). It is most often found in solid form but there have been instances where the metal has been kept in liquid states. It is a lustrous, hard metal which is slightly more dense than normal gold. It is also unable to melt at high temperatures; dragon flames and the heat from lava are the only two known methods for smelting the metal. This property has allowed it to survive the heat and cold without losing its lustre or form. Blood Gold gives off a smell that Gorgons are able to discern; in this way, they are able to differentiate the highest quality metal from the poorest ones. 'Production' Gorgons have mass-produced Blood Gold and it is a secret art that they chose not to share with the other races. Blood Gold is simply made from gold alchemized with fresh blood. At first the solid gold is heated and purified at extreme temperatures (such as in lava pools) till it forms a liquid state before being alchemized with the blood of various creatures in a mystic ritual. This ritual binds the blood to the gold and also binds the laws governing the metal which it will follow till the end of its days. The purity or quality of Blood Gold is discerned from the quality of the blood used to manufacture it. Blood from high-born creatures such as dragons and elves give the highest grade while Gorgon blood sets the mark for the medium grade. Blood from any other creature leads to the creation of a poor quality metal that isn't of much worth. *Blood Gold cannot be produced in a simple chemical or physical reaction of the two materials and it cannot be made from reacting iron (the prime constituent of blood) with gold. 'Mystic Properties' Blood Gold has certain laws that bind it which govern the way it functions. Some of these laws are absolute while others may be different or altogether absent from some metals depending on how it was made and who made it. ''1st Law: Law of Ownership, Category: Absolute A piece of Blood Gold may not be given freely. Ownership changes hands either from buying it or cheating, stealing or killing for it. In extreme cases, ownership only changes hands when blood of the previous owner has been spilt. The first minute effects are experienced when one lays eyes on a piece; it induces feelings of want and desire to acquire the Blood Gold which are enhanced once there is skin contact. Afterwards, the metal will induce feelings of greed and covetedness; owners will not want to part from their gold and will always keep it with them. A human having a single piece of it will feel the need to acquire more (based on its 2nd law) and may even trade his soul for it if the effects become serious enough. 2nd Law: Part 1 - Law of Keeping, Category: Absolute A piece cannot be kept alone. It will always seek the company of its kin thereby compelling the owner to beg, cheat, steal or kill. Part 2 - Law of Seeking, Category: Optional A piece can always find the hoard it originated from and will lure the owner back to its original hoard to be with its kin. It can also help to locate its true owner when in the hands of another. When Blood Gold tastes fresh blood, it will imprint the subject's blood onto itself and may be used to find the subject once again. 3rd Law: Law of Influence, Category: Absolute Blood Gold is able to influence any being with a conciousness that can discern wrong from right or has a moral conduct (even animals). It is unable to influence primitive creatures and has been modified so that Gorgons are immune to its effects. 4th Law: Law of Being, Category: Absolute This law binds the metal into a state of being, whether solid or liquid. Extremely high temperatures such as that from dragon flames and lava may break this law and force the metal to change states. 5th Law: Law of Magick, Category: Optional Blood is used by Gorgons as a fuel source for Magick which is why one of the laws of Blood Gold is to store large amounts of energy which can be later tapped into and channelled into spells. This law allows the metal to drink up the blood it is exposed to and to store its life-giving properties in the form of magickal energy which is later harnassed to create spells. High grades of Blood Gold are used for this purpose; medium or low grades will only possess the ability to drink up the blood while the magickal energy is quickly lost to the environment. Blood Gold will continue to drink blood till the last drop in which case the spell will end. 6th Law: Law of Living, category: Optional - Only for highest grades of Blood Gold High grades of Blood Gold can be induced with a primitive conciousness. This conciousness is very difficult to control and shape which is why not many pieces exist with one. They will always try to overwhelm the will of their owners with their own and slowly leech off their lives. Tamed ones have been attributed to be excellent, compliant servants. 'Common Uses' Blood Gold has a wide range of uses; it has been used to form jewellery, currency and other decorations and ornaments. At times it is plated to items such as vases or sculptures to enhance their appearance and worth. Blood Gold is brittle for sole use in weapons, armor or as construction materials; however, it is able to survive the eroding effects of time which is why it is favoured for plating. Apart from jewellery and currency, Blood Gold is the material used in classic tools by Gorgon assassins and spellcasters. It boasts a tracking ability as well as being useful in torturing, killing and spellcasting. Its 2nd Law also makes it useful in tracking treasure hoards as well as countering theft.